


Lara and Jonah Chronicles

by AshCashMustache



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Love, Never Saw A Lara/Jonah so i made one Lolz, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshCashMustache/pseuds/AshCashMustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a bunch of One Shots with one of my favorite, cute and adorable couples. I have not seen one Lara/Jonah story yet and im happy to make one. Most take place in Rise of the Tomb Raider and they are together, but others are when they are still friends, but Might as well be together lolz. ENJOY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lara and Jonah Chronicles

 NOTE\- They are together in this one. In this one shot Lara just got back from Syria and Jonah comes to visit her earlier aka the next day she got back to London and he’s upset to see his little bird hurtL.

WARNING-Incredibly fluffy

* * *

 

 

   Lara tiredly reached for her keys and opened her apartment door with a stressed sigh. Of course she was excited to have a lead to the Divine Source, but after getting scratched up and after the encounter with Trinity all she wanted was a looooooong nap. As soon as she walked into her bed room and stripped to her panties and bra, she plopped on her bed falling asleep once her face fell on the pillow.

 

* * *

 

   Jonah walked happily to his girlfriend’s house, and couldn’t wait to see her reaction to seeing him in London. Though he was a little worried about Lara, Jonah knew the archaeologist just came back from Syria and she had a habit of never fixing herself up, hopefully his little bird wasn’t to hurt. Jonah took the spare key Lara gave him and opened the door looking around the Paper cluttered room only to see it completely empty, he looked at his watch and his eyebrows raised seeing it was 9:00 AM usually Lara was up by 7.

   The New Zealander walked to Lara’s room and peaked in only to barge in once he caught a glimpse at his girls scratched up back and shoulders. Jonah zoomed beside her and kneeled on the bed, he ran his hands lightly over her back feeling the bumps and scrapes.

 “Damn little bird”, He whispered to himself not knowing he woke her up.

 

* * *

 

   Lara was startled from her dreams feeling someone touching her and she was gonna start swinging until she heard a familiar voice.

“Damn little bird”, Lara shot up scaring the crap out of Jonah before flinging herself in his big arms, arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Jonah paused before smiling and wrapping her tightly in his embrace with a chuckle. Lara pulled back and pressed kisses to his lips, sighing when he immediately returned them. Seconds later she hugged him to her again,

“I missed you”, She whispered to him nuzzling his neck.

   Jonah held her tighter and closed his eyes contently, “I missed you to baby”. Then his eyes snapped open remembering what he saw on Lara. He dropped her roughly on her bottom back on the bed causing her to pout when he looked at her with a scowl on his face.

“What??”

“Lara Croft I don’t know if you realize this, but you looked like you were mauled by a Lion!”

  Lara flinched when being reminded of her injuries. She ached in all the worst type of places, it wasn’t the ache she loved so much after making love with Jonah. It was the type of ache that you get after getting fucked up by Trinity and cliffs. She giggled nervously and rubbed her arms,

“More like I got mauled by Trinity”, at her response Jonah frowned and rubbed his temple making her frown to.

“Lara you know that you need to fix yourself up when you get injured like that, they can get infected!”, Lara sighed and got up quickly and grabbed her towel.

“I’ve had worse Jonah, im fine just a couple of scrapes and bruises, no need to yell at me”, she muttered angrily. Jonah growled and looked into her brown eyes with a serious face,

“If you’re not gonna know how to take care of yourself, then I don’t want you to go on any of these damn missions anymore”, Lara gasped with a shocked expression before glaring at him,

“And who the hell do you think you are?! My Father!?, well he’s been dead for more than 10 years so you have no say in what I do Jonah!!”

   Jonah’s eyes softened when she mentioned her deceased Father and knew it was stupid to even mention her stopping her adventures. Lara stormed away from him to the bathroom with no shame in her game of being in her underwear. He tried to grab her wrist, but she just snatched it back.

   Lara tugged her hair out of her pony tail and stripped out of her under garments after turning on the water to almost hot temperature. She stepped into the spray sniffling and she winced when the water sprayed on her scratches and bruises. Lara hated getting into these type of arguments with Jonah, but she needed for him to know she will NEVER stop trying to find the secret of immortality and she prayed he would never leave her for it because he was her everything and if she had to abandon all her work for him… she would, but hopefully it would never come to that.

 

* * *

 

   Jonah stood outside the shower curtain closing his eyes sadly when he heard his little birds sniffles, he tugged off his clothes and quietly stepped into the tub. She was holding her arms around herself and her back was facing him. Jonah bit his lip and ran his fingers down her sides before pressing his front to her back and kissing the back of her ear and down her neck, stopping to her shoulders. Lara tensed before leaning back to him her lips quirking up a little feeling his beard tickle her, Jonah rocked them slightly back and forth before grabbing a bar of soap and running it gently on her toned stomach. She hummed and turned in his arms and ran her fingers through his black hair then pressed her lips to his. He immediately kissed back holding her face in his hands, he gently pried her lips open and slipped his tongue in.

   Lara moaned and met her tongue with his, creating a dance. They pulled away soundly before finishing their shower and drying up. Jonah slipped his shirt over her head and put on his boxer shorts before carrying her back to her room after grabbing rubbing alcohol and some swab. Lara stood quiet as her boyfriend cleaned her wounds and once he finished cleaning them she put her hand on his cheek. Jonah leaned into her touch and kissed her palm.

“Jonah please do-“

“No Lara…. Maybe your right… it is just some scrapes and bruises. But you listen to me, I want you to be careful and always fix yourself up, understood?”, He said leaning his forehead to hers. She smiled in relief before nuzzling his face,

“Yes sir”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Enjoyed! Feel Free To Request For One


End file.
